The Peeper
by surelysaiyangood
Summary: It's a quiet night at the Briefs residence, and Bulma can't shake the feeling that she's being watched... A quick one shot written in a single sitting. Written in dedication to the person I know in real life that found my stories. Icebreaker. Rated T for mild sexual suggestions.


**Well, someone I know in real life has found my stories. Uploading for the first time after learning something like that feels a little weird, so I needed to come up with a little something to break the ice. If you're reading this, person I know in real life, then... Hello. Stop invading my privacy. :) Just kidding, you know I love you, but seriously though.**

**To everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

A dark fog was blanketing the sky that night, but Master Roshi was undeterred as he stared through his giant binoculars. He sat on the thick tree ledge, with a checkered blanket under his bum and a bucket of fried shrimp by his side. A gleeful laugh of anticipation escaped his lips as he fished a hand into his snack. "Ooh - Tonight will be the night! I just know it!"

The tree he sat in wasn't far from a large window, which was settled on the second floor of a large house known as the "Briefs residence". It had taken quite a bit of planning, since the old man didn't live around here, but he had finally decided to invest in the fees of a nearby hotel. He had paid for 7 nights, thinking it would be plenty of time to collect all the pictures he came for. But it was now night 3, and he'd yet to see the beautiful woman that he'd made this entire trip for.

With each failed attempt Master Roshi was hassled with the task of finding a new tree to set up in, patiently working his way from window to window on his quest. "Tonight I'll see her," He mumbled giddily, adjusting the focus on his binoculars. "She can't hide forever in her own home!"

.

She was in the middle of working on her list of things she needed to do the next day, but Bulma paused. She shivered as a sharp jolt of electricity abruptly ran down her spine, and her nails clicked on the pencil as she tightened her grip. "Odd..." She whispered... "Now my ears are ringing... Didn't Mom always say that happens when someone's talking about you?"

This though lingered for only a moment. With a glance at the clock hanging above her, the Bluehead realized it was already 11. That certainly explained why she felt so worn out... She clicked her tongue as she pushed herself up from the chair. Trunks had fallen asleep hours ago, and now it was her turn to get ready for bed…

Slowly she made her way up the stairs, and when she stepped through the basement door and into the main corridor of the house, Bulma nearly screamed. In the dimly lit hallway was a figure already standing there, waiting for her, and he slammed sternly against her back. Two strong arms quickly reached out and wrapped around her waist. A pair of lips brushed against her ear, and a husky voice whispered so bluntly. "Bulma."

"Jeez, Vegeta!" The Bluehead hissed crossly. She swatted at his arm to get her point across. "You know I hate it when you jump me in the dark! You scared me! What are you doing just standing here?!"

"I've been waiting for you to come up." It was obvious by his response that Vegeta had been expecting her reaction, and he didn't care at all. She was a fiery woman, indeed, and she was epitomized by her short temper. He didn't mind any of this - she was _his _fiery woman... "I was about to go get you, myself. Took you long enough to come up."

"I'm so tired," Bulma replied. His fingers were already upon her breasts, offering them a squeeze to explain his motives as he groaned with anticipation. He was either ignoring what she'd just said, or he hadn't heard her, because he didn't miss as a beat as he nudged his excitement against her lower back. "Vegeta," The Bluehead was breathless when she spoke again. "Just - stop."

"But I _need_ you," He grunted, and with his strong body he was already leading her towards the stairway. "I hardly got any training done today. I was distracted, thanks to you, Woman..."

"Sucks to be you, then." Bulma replied. They had made it to the top of the stairs, and Vegeta's hand was snaking down along her belly. His fingers were dragging dangerously close to her nether region, and if she wasn't stern now then her body might go ahead and defy her. "Vegeta, I'm _really_ not in the mood..."

"Must. Release." Clearly the shock in realizing how dismissive Bulma was being had reduced him to one worded sentences. His voice was heavy, husky, and dripping with desperation. The saiyan prince was not a man to beg for anything, but his tone was doing all the pleading for him. "Must. Release. Woman. I. Want."

They were stumbling into the bedroom now, and Bulma managed to click on the light switch as they passed it by. Vegeta, still clutching her from behind, was quickly guiding her over to the bed with one last imploring act. His hands were massaging her breasts again, and he planted a hungry kiss on the arch of her neck.

"Come on, now…" The Bluehead's breath hitched. She had to admit - what he was doing _did_ feel pretty good. Softly she placed her fingers over his wrist. "Look, it's nothing against you. Why don't you use your hand tonight instead? I'm just way too exhausted..."

"I _am_ using my hands." He growled back, nipping at her sensitive skin. It was then that he dipped under her shirt, using two fingers to pinch her nipple. "...You like when I use them."

"Not on me," She gasped. Despite herself, she was arching back into his body as he teased her sensitive nub. "I meant, use your hands on yourself - ahh, oh no, don't do that, I can't!"

"You _can't_?" His hands continued their teasing. He was smiling against her skin as he suckled. Vegeta obviously thought that she was just playing hard to get... "I've never heard that one before..."

"Stop... Stop, Vegeta! Stop!"

Immediately his mouth left her neck. And then his hands were gone from her shirt, and he stepped away. Bulma opened her eyes dumbly, almost surprised at the suddenness of it. She nearly felt cold with the quick loss of his warmth.

"You're frightened." He said, and now he sounded offended instead of determined. "Why are you so uncomfortable? Am I really scaring you?"

"Look," Bulma dropped her voice to a hush. She turned to finally face him for to first time. "I know I sound crazy, but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched... _That's_ why we can't have sex tonight, okay?"

"_Watched?_" The saiyan was surprised – he certainly hadn't been expecting her to say that, of all things. "You... I knew you weren't too tired, Woman!"

"You know me so well..." Bulma shivered. "Look, that's the reason why we can't do anything. I can't get in the mood like this, I think I've been pushing myself in the lab. I might be delirious, but that's just how I feel. I feel like there's someone right outside the window and waiting to break in."

"Hm..." Vegeta took another step back. It was as if giving Bulma more space would assure her that he wasn't going to try anything else. "Well, I won't force you." He grumbled.

"I know." Bulma moved to give Vegeta an apologetic hug, but he swiftly sidestepped away.

"Now that you've put the idea in my head, I feel like I'm being watched, too." He said. "Stay here."

"What?"

"Shh." His eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as he went for the window. "Hold on..."

"What is it?"

"I said SSH!" Vegeta was standing in front of the window now, and he glared as he peered out. His upper lip curled. "You were right. Someone's out there."

"What?!" Bulma gasped. "Really?!"

"Yeah. In the tree."

"In the tree?!" Bulma's first instinct would have been to dodge out of the room and race all of the doors to make sure all of they were locked, but the fact that she was with Vegeta made her feel more bold. She ran to his side instead so she could see what he was looking at. It took a few seconds for her eyes to settle on the object in question, and when she saw it she exploded. "THAT OLD SLEAZE!"

Immediately the house was filled with wails as Trunks awakened from the loud noise. His cries resembled a siren, continuing endlessly in a cycle of agitated demands. Knowing that the child was only groggy, and not in immediate danger, Bulma ignored him. There was something more important that needed to be addressed. She pulled the lock for the window and slid the glass open. "Hey, you!" She shouted.

Growling, Vegeta stepped back, allowing his woman to take over. What he wanted to do was pull the man from the tree and demand answers, but Bulma was assuming charge, and the saiyan was intrigued to see how she intended on handling things.

"Stop playing dumb, I'm looking right at you!" Bulma yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

As soon as he saw Vegeta motioning for the window, Master Roshi had attempted to crawl from the tree. He'd have to gather his things, edge towards where the ledge he sat on met with the tree's trunk, and then slide down. However, he hardly made it to the trunk at all before Bulma's snarling voice erupted at him. He was officially recognized, and there would be no getting out of this now. It was all enough to pause him in mid-act, and he sat frozen with his bucket of shrimp tucked under one arm.

What was he supposed to say? That girl sure was scary when she was mad, but that was a reason why he liked her so much! She scared the shit out of him!

"WELL?!" Bulma spat. Master Roshi's silence only angered her even more. Here he was, _spying_ on her and invading her privacy, and now he didn't have the nerve to say anything?! "You could at least try to defend yourself, you little coward!"

"H-Hey!" The old man erupted in a shaky laugh as he slapped a hand behind his head, effectively causing his fried shrimp to go spraying to the grass below. "Thi- Well, would you look at that! This isn't Krillin's place!"

"Krillin?" She recoiled. "You wanted to go peep at KRILLIN?!"

"Ah!" Master Roshi's eyes widened. He'd blurted the first thing that'd come to mind, without realizing that it didn't make the situation better by any means. "Uh- no! I wasn't peeping! Krillin and I were just meeting to... Uh... Train! Yeah - we were going to review the katas I taught him years ago! Gotta make sure the young kid is still up to speed!"

"At midnight?" Bulma crossed her arms. "In a TREE?!"

"Ah-"

"Wait - what is that?!" The Bluehead erupted. "Is that a camera?! Were you taking PICTURES OF ME?!"

"He WHAT?!" Vegeta's voice barked from the side. The saiyan appeared at the window again as he ran over to see for himself. Sure enough, there was a camera laying on the window ledge. Master Roshi had forgotten about it while making his escape attempt. The saiyan prince growled, his cheeks turning red. "You- you, EXPLAIN YOURSELF?!"

"That's IT!" Bulma screamed. Cursing under her breath, she dove a hand into her pocket and retrieved a small yellow capsule. She clicked, dropped it to her side, and hissed as the consequential yellow cloud that formed by her feet. "Move Vegeta, I'LL take care of this!"

The next thing Master Roshi saw was a large green tube that he instantly recognized as a bazooka. Bulma held it over her shoulder as she aimed it at him. "I'm giving you 60 seconds to explain to me WHY you think it's okay to violate my privacy!"

"Bulma!" Master Roshi started, holding his hands up. "Calm down! You're over-reacting!"

"Oh, you've really done it now." Vegeta coughed out. His eyes were wide as he examined the device that his woman was brandishing. How long had she been keeping something like that in her pocket?

"30 seconds!" Bulma huffed. "You're running out of time! Tell me why you think it's okay to peek on me like this, or I swear to God!"

"Calm down, Bulma!" Master Roshi rushed for the tree trunk to start his climb down. "I told you, it was for Krillin! I thought I was meeting Krillin!"

"Lie!" She snapped. And then, she did it. Bulma actually pulled her finger down on the trigger, resulting in a loud BANG as the bazooka released its missile. Master Roshi yelped and made to dodge it, but he wasn't quick enough. The missile bopped him on the head, and he went falling backwards out of the tree. "There!"

Vegeta's mouth was hanging open as he watched the old man fall. "That was _it?_" He balked. "_That's _all it did?"

"Take us down there, will you?" She grouched. She dropped the weapon at her feet, before holding her arms out to Vegeta. When his wide eyes met her own, she smiled in an attempt to be sweet. "Please?"

The Saiyan didn't need any convincing. He pulled Bulma into a protective hug, and out the window they went. He safely flew them both to the dark grass below, landing just in front of Master Roshi. The elderly man was holding his head with confusion, and his glasses sparkled when he saw the Bluehead so close to him. She still had that intimidating look on her face.

"Next time I shoot you, it won't be with a foam missile. Got it?" She scolded. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?! How many times have you tried something like this?"

"Ehhh…" Master Roshi groaned. "You sure got me, Bulma! I thought it was real!"

"_That _was the _point." _She hissed. "Now go back to where you came from, and don't try this again!"

"Wait, how many times has he tried this?" Vegeta grunted from behind, but neither of the other two paid him any attention.

"I just wanted a peek, okay? I'm an old man, Bulma! You can't blame me for wanting to know what Vegeta and Yamcha got to see!"

"_Yamcha?"_ The Saiyan growled. He absolutely hated when Bulma's previous relationship was mentioned, but yet again neither of the other two paid Vegeta any mind.

"The difference is that I _chose _to let them see me like that!" The Bluehead snapped. "Not you!"

"Okay, okay!" Master Roshi jumped. "I'm going, now! I miss the island, anyway!"

"Can I hit him?" Vegeta tried one last time. "Woman, will you let me hit him?"

The old man was stumbling to fetch the pieces of shrimp that he could find in the grass. Bulma stepped back and crossed her arms. "No, don't hit him…" She sighed. "It's be nice if you destroyed that camera of his, though…"

"Say no more." The Saiyan aimed his hand up to the camera, which was now dangling by it's strap on a loose tree branch. A warm beam of green shot from his palm, and the camera immediately exploded.

"Doesn't bother me, not like I got any good pictures anyway!" Master Roshi sang cheerfully.

"Oh, be quiet." Bulma retorted. "Now get out of here before I really do tell Vegeta to hit you!"

"Ahh-No! I'll be on my way!" Master Roshi broke into a run, leaving his remaining items behind. Bulma glared at the mess in her yard, but she didn't bother calling the old man back to clean it up. "So long, guys! Sorry to bother you!" He called as he jogged down the street.

"The hell?" Vegeta grumbled. "Has that man really attempted this on you before?"

"Similar things, yeah." She replied. "He doesn't understand the concept of privacy…"

"You should have let me hit him."

"Vegeta, you aren't going to do that. You'll kill the poor guy."

"Right, exactly!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. "I guess I should go check on Trunks, now. Poor baby must be scared senseless…"

"You know," Vegeta's arm snaked around her waist. "I like it when you take charge… You looked good."

"Well, I have experience with handling Master Roshi. I know what works."

"If he tries that again, will _you_ hit him?"

"Probably…" Bulma shrugged.

"I _really _liked seeing you like that…" The Saiyan leaned in to growl in her ear, before nipping her lobe. "Must release, Bulma…"

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. "Let me check on Trunks first."

"Take charge with _me_, Woman. Promise."

"I will, just let me check on our son."

"Alright!" Vegeta pumped a fist into the air triumphantly, before wrapping his arms around Bulma and lifted them both back into the sky. He moved towards the window, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you weren't too tired earlier!"


End file.
